Prescription drug overdose has become a significant source of preventable mortality and health care utilization in the United States. Public policies are now being deployed to influence the problem at every stage from access to opioid medicines to innovative strategies for managing overdose after it occurs. Scientifically valid legal data is the starting point for the evaluation of the health impact of laws, policies and their implementation. This project will use scientifically sound, transparent methods to collect, code and publish laws, regulations and other formalized policies relevant to prescription drug abuse in a state-of-the-art interactive, web-based Prescription Drug Abuse Policy System.